


Report This, Gatekeeper-kun

by Chocolette



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Other, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Reader Is My Unit | Byleth, Reader-Insert, Romance, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolette/pseuds/Chocolette
Summary: You have tea with Gatekeeper-kun.AKA Gatekeeper propaganda and why you should vote for him. Vote for Gatekeeper to win CYL 5!
Relationships: Gatekeeper (Fire Emblem)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Report This, Gatekeeper-kun

**Author's Note:**

> I write you this propaganda to vote for our favourite NPC to win CYL 5.
> 
> (Reader's gender, pronouns and sex are ambiguous)

"Greetings, Professor! Nothing to report!"  
  
The young gatekeeper's cheery tone and silly little salute never failed to bring a smile to your face.  


"Greeting, Gatekeeper!" you replied with a small wave. The morning sun shone on his silver armour in an ethereal way. He was looking extra heroic and handsome. "Is there really nothing to report today?"  
  
He gingerly scratched the back of his helmet, with said helmet's steel brim hiding his bashful expression. "Nothing at all today that I know of."  
  
You couldn't help but admire how cute and sweet the man was. Never could you ever miss a week at Garreg Mach Monastery without checking in on your favourite keeper of gates. Maybe that's why, when the warmth in your empty chest grew hotter, you invited him to your quarters for tea later.  
  
"O-oh! Yes! A-after my shift, of course!" the gatekeeper stuttered. The reddening of his cheeks was absolutely delectable.  
  


  


* * *

  
  
The sky was turning a beautiful gradient of oranges, pinks and purples. Soon, your well anticipated guest would be joining you for tea and snacks.  
  
You rubbed your hands and observed your now presentable room. The flickering flames of the wax candles set on the ornate tablecloth dimly lit up the tea set Lorenz kindly lent you, as well as the delicate pastries on the ceramic cake stand and the scattered scarlet rose petals leading to your bed. How romantic...  
  
As if on cue, a knock on the door brought you back from your steamy thoughts. You skipped briskly towards the entrance of your quarters to greet your guest.  
  
"Greetings, Professor," said a familiar, sweet voice once the door revealed him. He stood before you, clad in the same steel helmet you always remembered him wearing but behind the bouquet of fresh, fragrant flowers and bucket of KFC in his arms, he was topless. The scandalous sight sent you drooling.  
  
"Oh hello again, Gatekeeper," you purred. You giggled and gestured to the flowers and fried chicken he held. "Are those for me?"  
  
"Everything I do is for you, Professor."  
  
"Oh, Gatekeeper."  
  
"Professor..."  
  
The gatekeeper followed you inside where he set his bouquet of flowers in the glass vase on your desk. He then turned away from the desk, facing you from across the room, and reached into the bucket of Kentucky fried chicken.  
  
"Close your eyes, Professor," he gently instructed.  
  
You did as you were told. Footsteps softly sounded against the wooden floorboards. You felt the man's presence come nearer and nearer until a hot breath tickled your nose. Next, you felt the soft lips of the gatekeeper, the very man you loved and lusted for ever since you laid eyes on him.  
  
You responded to his kiss, wrapping your right arm around his bare, broad shoulders and feeling his six pack of abs with your left hand. In the middle of the kiss, something soft and warm entered your mouth.  
  
With a gasp for air, the two of you reluctantly parted. What entered your mouth earlier still remained in your mouth. You explored its taste and texture as the gatekeeper watched on hungrily.  
  
Tastes like chicken.  
  
While you recovered from sudden kiss, the gatekeeper carefully placed the KFC bucket on the tea table. He then took a swig of the freshly brewed, steaming hot tea straight from the kettle until the last drop was downed before giving you his full, undivided attention.  
  
"I want you, Professor." His voice was firm, confident and dominating. What he said was a statement and that statement sent shivers down your spine. The gatekeeper tread on the path of scarlet rose petals to your bed, with your body in tow.  
  
"I want you too, Gatekeeper..." you sighed. He pinned you down on your own bed, his masculine frame caging you and protecting you. Much like the gates of Garreg Mach Monastery, he was yours to keep too.  
  
You kissed again. You could taste the bitterness of tea and saltiness of fried chicken as his tongue danced with your tongue. Your hands shifted around his body, never getting enough of his bare skin and sturdy armour. Once your mouths parted again, a question plagued your mind. He gazed at your features quietly, knowing something was on your mind.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Professor?" he asked you.  
  
"N-no, Gatekeeper. I was just wondering... What your real name is..."  
  
The man's handsome face smiled beneath the helmet. "If you wish to know, I will tell you." You leaned in close as his mouth grazed your ear to whisper huskily. "Gate von Keeper."  
  
You tested the name on your own tongue, enjoying its sweet ring. "Make me scream it tonight, Gate von Keeper."  
  
"I will."  
  
That night, the name Gate von Keeper was heard all throughout Garreg Mach. Some student swear there was a quake that shook their very quarters, waking them up to the horrific sounds of a bedframe slamming a wall.  
  
That night, the legend of Gate von Keeper the Quake Maker was born.

**Author's Note:**

> Do it! Vote for Gatekeeper!


End file.
